guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Livia
Where did you get the name Livia? Ghost1 17:53, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Go to the external link at the bottom.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:25, 29 July 2007 (CDT) She might just be an allied NPC and not a Hero --Yoshi 23:19, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :The italicized "title" underneath her name is consistent with other heroes, plus she's been appearing in trailers and a lineup with the other four known heroes, so it's an extremely safe guess. --Valentein 00:53, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Since these articles on GW:EN shoot to only have confirmed info I have removed the statement that she IS a hero. It hasn't been confirmed and shouldn't be posted as confirmed. I have also pulled her from the Known Heroes table on the GW:EN page and added her to the list of strong possibilities alongside Gwen.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:56, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Nice Not as HAWT as Jora (few are, shut up Entropy) but she's still nice. I've been running MoW/Olias as SS necros in while doing missions in HM, having Livia would be nice since my parties are always such sausage fests --Blue.rellik 02:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Neither have anything on Xandra though. :P Capcom 03:12, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::THAT thing? --Blue.rellik 07:25, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Mr. Relic, I'm inclined to agree with you actually...Livia isn't as drop-dead "HAWT" as some others, but definitely a nice change to Olias or MoW. I don't have a problem with them, they're both awesome in their own ways, but...well, Olias isn't exactly handsome and MoW is an old man. Baldy is probably still the only NPC that makes getting old look cool. Now I just wish they'd make another female Monk so I can drop Dunkoro. Again, no problem with him personally, but he crimps my style a bit. :D (T/ ) 23:45, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I still don't get why you guys think Jora is so hot. Entropy's right, she is fugly. IMO Livia is THE hottest female character in the game. So sue me.-- (T) 21:44, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jora is beautiful. She's just not a twig supermodel like what we usually get. Arshay Duskbrow 21:50, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::To Entropy : <3, To Marco : >:(, To Archay : :D --Blue.rellik 23:22, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Are you guys serious shes fucking like 7 10!!! Shes a freaking giant!!!! I felt ashamed standing next to her. :I do not discriminate based on size. Everyone is equal. It is just a fact that Norns and wurms are better than everyone else --Blue.rellik 23:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm a girl, so I don't have masculine insecurity issues if someone is taller than me. :P Arshay Duskbrow 01:17, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm generally tall, so I rarely have to deal with that anyway. Jora does't scare me because she's big, it's because she's big, doesn't seem to like humans, and has a sword about the size of my torso. Completely different reasoning. If she was nicer and didn't have that sword, I'd give her a hug. :D :::Livia's cool, though... she seems a bit too willing to give up lives for her cause, but then again, she is a Necromancer. And her cause seems pretty noble to me. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:00, 28 August 2007 (CDT) sooo... how you actualy get her?? :She wasn't available in the sneak peek, so presumably, you get her farther on in the storyline. You can always unlock her for PvP at the Priest for 3000 faction, as well. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 05:30, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia Does anything actually suggest that she was named after Livia Augusta née Drusilla? The Hobo 06:15, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :No, it's just the first thing you find on wikipedia when you search for 'Livia.' --Macros 06:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Might as well say that Anton was named after Anton Chekhov since that's the first thing that pops up on google, lawl. The Hobo 16:33, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::But there were Antons before Anton Chekov, while Empress Livia was the first Livia in recorded history, and every subsequent Livia, Augusta and Drusilla is arguably named after her either directly or inderectly. -- Gordon Ecker 16:52, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I wasn't trying to present a good example, notice the "lawl" right at the end? The Hobo 16:54, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::So if a GW character shares a name with someone, they're instantly related to someone in history? --Blue.rellik 20:35, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 07:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) -dies- She's beautiful ;_; :I was named Livia first! ~cries~ (not logging in) Jasminethetender